The Hive
The Hive was a group of powerful beings of the Dark that fought for various reasons against the Tribe. It was a congregation of over 1257 individual orders and Kingdoms of the Southern Hemisphere of the planet below the Equator of Fire. The Order came together as a Monarchy by rule of Queen Salamana. They used their abilities to refine the ore of the planet to expand their stockpile of arms. Under the lineage of Salamana they joined through conquest until Salamana was assassinated by the heir to the throne, who was also assassinated later by Overlord of Darkness William Axis. History The Hive was founded over 123,000 years ago on the Planet of Sillith. It is known that they were once a mixmatch of various kingdoms until the time of Queen Salamana who unified much of the Southern Hemisphere. Upon power being taken by Overlord William, harsher policy was brought before the Hive as a whole. Mining became a primary way of resource gathering which allowed the Hive to thrive for centuries. Around the time of the Equator of Fire's disappearance the agriculture of the Hive failed. The Tribe had extended aid in hopes of allying with their newfound 'allies' from the Southern Hemisphere though as oppression began, so too did the opposition. Eventually an assassination attempt on the then ruler of the Tribe lead to the beginning of the Great Sillithian War. War continued until 18,000 BC when their battles had broken Spacetime. Earth was discovered. Immediately the Hive recruited Vampires, Drachens, and many other creatures who wished to rule the Earth in exchange for guidance. It was around this time that five siblings betrayed William Axis and stole his power. Around this time conditions on Sillith began to wither away as well due to unknown factors. The war ended with the Tribe's construction of a Mirror which sealed Sillith away. Over the next 20,000 years those trapped on Sillith continued to suffer, unable to restore the planet. Those on Earth moved in the shadows plotting the return and revival of the Hive, working with many supernatural entities as the Tribe continued to hunt. Eventually a man known as Shadow appeared and began to plot the Hive's rise including plans surrounding the attack of Nospheross which succeeded in breaking out many Hive loyalists. Now the Hive is on the move, using Shadow's plans to evade and outpace the Tribe. Appearance The Hive is known to have copied the Tribe's wardrobe though have inverted it using black and red stars which have been flipped upside down. Known Members William Axis Nightmare Leon Sycamore Scarrlet Shadow Cortez Segador Tadashi Toby Xander Basilisx Chino Powers & Abilities * Long Lasting Life ** Through use of their connection with the Celestial Force they were capable of amplifying their body's cells and keeping their bodies alive longer. Powerful enough members were able to live on for eons. It is known as well though that many would often give up their lives to die peacefully. ** It is also known that those with younger bodies had vaster reserves of power, while those of age could control their power better and fight perhaps far better than their younger counterparts. * Dark Energy Control ** To connect to the Celestial Force and take in its Dark Forces and convert it into a physical energy to extend from their bodies. * Dark Alchemy ** Mineral Enhancement *** They could refine minerals in the ground better and easily create more ore using their dark power ** Object Enhancement *** Through use of enhancing objects they can make them stronger and able more damage. ** Dark of Creation *** Using their power they were capable of inventing new technologies when together. What is required is thought and understanding of how such an object would work. *** An example is that it would theoretically be possible over a long course of time to build pieces for a space ship if understanding of the device was known. * Dark Magic ** The ability to use spells and charms to alter other objects and foes around them. * Elemental Control ** To manipulate the elements using their power. * Star Blade Creation ** The ability to create Star Blades. Category:Dharkanian Category:Sillithian Category:Supernatural Category:Celestial River